Dancing On Ice
by M00N.LiiGHT.SHAD0W
Summary: Tifa is an iceskater, and she wants to go to the championship. It's almost Christmas time, and she meets someone she would never expect to meet. [SephTi] [AU]
1. The Reunion

**Disclaimer:// I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII, or the characters. So HA!**

x.X.x

Chapter One: The Reunion

x.X.x

It was Christmas time for all around Midgar. Everyone was shopping for trees, gifts, and food, but one. Her name is Tifa Lockheart. She is twenty-seven years old. She loves to ice skate. Since now Denzel had moved in with Marlene, and Marlene moved back with her father Barret, Tifa had no one to turn to. Cloud disappeared somehow, and still hasn't returned yet.

Tifa was right now in her backyard skating rink. She never had anyone ever come to it because it was her own, and plus, she either didn't know them, or didn't like them.

Her dance was beautiful, going backwards, forwards, sideways, and doing some turned and flips. She had been greatly experienced with ice-skating since she was six years old. She pushed herself into the air as she spun around a few times, landing gracefully, her left leg outstretched, allowing herself to spin around in the center of the skating rink.

She ended with her leg in the air next to her face, holding her thigh. She put her leg down as she then did some easy turned and flips, just going easy on herself. She then stopped, hearing some footsteps in the snow. She skated over to the side and took off her skates and put on her sneakers, as she crawled up behind the kids. She remembered them as Marlene and Denzel. Oh how they grew up.

She made some snowballs quietly as she threw one at each of their heads. "Tifa!" they exclaimed as they began to pummel her with snowballs. She fell over as they came over and tackled her. "Come out Daddy!" Marlene said as Barret came out of the shadows and grabbed Denzel, lifting him up off of Tifa.

Tifa lifted Marlene up as she then stood up, and placed her down, letting her chase after Barret. They finally calmed down after a few more minutes. "Why don't we all go inside and I'll make us some hot chocolate," Tifa said smiling. They nodded.

When they were inside, Tifa began to make some hot chocolate. Barret stood in the kitchen with her as the two younger ones stayed next to the fire in the dining room. "What's brings you three here?" she asked Barret.

Barret grinned, "Well the kids wanted to see you," he said to her. She smiled softly as she gave him his cup of hot chocolate and then gave the kids theirs. She poured herself a cup of cocoa.

x.X.x

It was morning. Tifa had enjoyed the visit from Denzel, Marlene and Barret, it was good to see them again. And it was good to see Barret without his giant gun arm on him. Since now the war was over, they could replace him arm with a real one.

She was at the bar, in a pair of flared jeans that were a grayish-black, with a red tank top. Her hair was down as usual. She continued to make breakfast and drinks for those around her. It was the day before Christmas, and she wanted a gift, that no one could even think of. She wanted the gift of going into a real ice-skating championship.

A man walked in with a tuxedo on. He had long silver hair, and sunglasses on. He strangely reminded her of someone that she once knew before, "Hello sir," Tifa began. "How may I help you?"

"Yes," he began. "I'm looking for a Tifa Lockheart?"

"That would be me," she replied.

"I've seen you dance on your rink, and I was wondering if you would like to go to a real rink?"

"Oh, yes!" she said cheerfully. "I'd love too!"

"Very well," he said. "My name is Sephir- Sephth."

"Thank you Sephth!" she exclaimed.

Later that day, she closed the shop, grabbed all her stuff that she needed to show her skating style. She had no idea that this Sephth, was actually Sephiroth.


	2. Sephiroth!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII. So thhhpppptttt!**

x.X.x

Since Tifa hadn't seen Sephiroth in at least three or four years, she had forgotten all about him. Well mostly, she remembered the last time she saw him, as the One-Winged Angel. She still remembered what he sort of looked like.

_Oh well…_ Tifa thought quietly to herself. She grabbed a cab and went to the ice rink. Since it was winter, they would open up the skating rink for everyone to go to. _Hopefully, Sephth booked the whole thing…_ she said to herself.

Tifa finally reached the skating rink, paying the cab driver. She thanked him. He looked back. _He seems awfully familiar…_ Tifa thought as she smiled gracefully.

Tifa quickly ran into the ice rink and slipped on her ice-skates. She walked onto the ice rink and began to warm up. She saw Sephth enter the room, with his own ice-skates on. He gracefully skated over to her.

"Have you ever skated with a partner?" Sephth asked her.

"No, not yet… at least," she said softly.

"Well then," Sephth said. "You shall learn."

He took her hands as he showed her how to dance with a partner. Left, right, up, and down they went. Tifa was actually catching on. "Tifa," Sephth began to speak when they finally stopped. They were holding each other's hands. Sephth took off his sunglasses… that he actually never took off.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" Tifa asked him.

"You probably recognize this name," he began. "Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Tifa asked Sephth.

"Never mind…" Sephth said as he brought her over to the entrance. "Come on. I'll get you something to drink."

x.X.x

Later that day, Tifa and Sephth headed back to Seventh Heaven, Tifa's bar. She grinned widely. "Come in, please!" she said to him. Sephth walked in.

_It's been so long since I've been in here…_ Sephth thought.

"What would you like?" Tifa asked him.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'll have a tequila please," he said.

Tifa began to work. Sephth was watching her closely; looking at everything about her.

Tifa was a tall and sleek woman, with long black hair. It had grown even longer since the last time he saw her. He smirked seductively when she turned back around and gave him his drink.

"So, Ms. Lockheart-" he was interrupted.

"Call me Tifa please," she said to him.

Without noticing it, he was swift and behind her.

"Very well then, Tifa."

Tifa could feel his breath on her neck as she stayed still; she was terrified.

"It's best you not say a word about what is about to happen," Sephth said.

Tifa finally realized who he was, after two days, she finally realized who he was.

"Sephiroth!"


End file.
